Une Autre Version, Une Autre Histoire
by Heruga
Summary: Que pourrait-il bien se passer si Julio, jeune lycéen, trouvait un Death Note à la place de Light Yagami ? Comment l'utiliserait-il ? Pour ses propres intérêts, ou pour la Justice, avec un grand J ? Attention, personnages assez...spéciaux et grand n'importe quoi!
1. Julio

**_Cette fiction étant terminée, je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans le chapitre 13 que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**

Coucou tout l'monde! Ava? La santé, la famille, le bonheur? Nickel(non, on ne dit pas _nickel chrome)_!

Bref, cette fiction est à prendre au 100.000.000 degrés! À la base j'étais avec un ami et on devait écrire chacun notre tour un chapitre d'à peu près 100 mots, et dans un temps limité! Donc, on partait dans des délires pas croyables, et vous pouvez le voir avec cette fiction, sachant que j'ai juste rajouté des éléments, des détails, etc.

Sinon, truc qui sert à rien, j'ai mis des références à Death Note(oui, des références Death Note dans une fiction Death Note) ou plutôt des phrases tirées de l'animé(VF, attention) une ou plusieurs fois par chapitre.

Bon, et bien je crois que j'ai plus rien à vous dire, à part de profiter d'un délire entre copains. Ouais.

* * *

 **-Comment résumer ma vie depuis ma naissance?** se demandait Julio. **Ce n'est qu'une série d'échecs, d'erreurs et de malheurs. Ouaip, ma vie est nulle, on peut dire ça comme ça.**

C'est ainsi que Julio, lycéen de seize ans habitant dans un petit studio de 5m² à environ 20 mètres de l'autoroute et de la gare, commençait la rédaction de ses mémoires par ces mots.

 **-Mais par où commencer?** se disait-il. **Après tout, je peux prendre n'importe quel moment de ma vie. Qu'importe le malheur, ça passera!**

, Il pouvait prendre le moment où on lui avait renversé son gâteau d'anniversaire dessus en faisant passer ça pour un accident, à ses treize ans, celui où il s'était fait arnaqué et avait acheté une maquette de voiture pour plus de 15.250€, l'intégralité de ses économies, où encore celui où sa famille l'avait rejeté, à quinze ans. Mais bon, le meilleur exemple pour sa rédaction restait La Journée. _Qu'est-ce que c'est, Julio?_ devez-vous être en train de vous demandez. Et bien c'était tout bonnement la pire journée de toute sa vie. Le pire moment de sa vie après que le soleil se soit levé. Mais bref, racontons:

 _Un mauvais jour, Julio se leva, un vendredi 13 octobre*. 6h30, comme chaque jour en période scolaire. Il prit son petit-déjeuner et se demanda quels étaient les meilleurs habits à porter aujourd'hui. Mais ses sous-vêtements étaient encore à la machine au coin de la rue, trouvée à la décharge(il l'avait reconstruite et s'en était tiré avec seulement huit électrocutions, un record dans sa carrière personnelle de bricoleur). Et les dernières affaires encore propres étaient un t-shirt marron clair ayant une baleine rouge dessus, et un short avec un côté coupé deux fois plus court que l'autre. N'ayant guère le choix, il enfila le short, le t-shirt, et...rien. Il n'avait rien à mettre en dessous.  
_ _Malheureusement, il avait sport, et le cycle du trimestre était piscine. Julio cherchait désespérément une solution, et ne vit pas le temps passer. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers son réveil Mickey, stupeur: 7h53!  
La classe devait se rejoindre pour le cours de natation à 8h02, et la piscine olympique était encore loin, entre deux et trois kilomètres!_

 _Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait y aller! Mais sans sous-vêtements et dans une tenue pareille, c'était de la folie! De plus, Monsieur Maurice-Thérèse l'avait prévenu: un retard de plus, un avertissement. Au bout de trois, l'élève était renvoyé de l'établissement définitivement, et Julio en était à deux.  
Tant_ _pis, il tenta le tout pour le tout: il vola le vélo rose à paillettes de sa la fille des voisins(8 ans)et pédala le plus vite possible jusqu'à arriver à un feu rouge. Zut, le lycée avant tout!_

 _Julio grilla le feu et esquiva tant bien que mal des véhicules en tout genre. Après avoir évité un énième conducteur, il dérapa et s'écrasa lamentablement face contre terre alors que le vélo "Mon Petit Poney" finissait sa course dans la rivière. Tout en se relevant, Julio jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et observa avec un air ahuri la suite de chiffres qui s'affichait: 07:57! Il avait à peine fait un tiers!  
Il se releva et, trêve d'enjaillement se mit à courir. Sans savoir pourquoi, il s''imagina une course à pied avec des gens venus du monde entier et sur les murs des banderoles "Cours avec Julio!". Mais la réalité le rattrapa bien vite, puisqu'il ressenti brusquement des douleurs à ses pieds. Il les regarda et s'arrêta d'étonnement. Il n'avait pas mis de chaussures et ses pauvres membres souffraient et saignaient.  
Il entreprit de se faire une protection avec des feuilles mortes et se lança de nouveau en direction de la piscine._

 _Une fois arrivé devant, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux sur l'horloge: 08h35?! Il allait se faire renvoyer?!  
_ _Il fracassa la porte des vestiaires_ _entra en trombe. Mais dans la panique du matin, il avait oublié son maillot de bain! Il devrait y aller en short! Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Dès que Monsieur Maurice-Thérèse lui confirma qu'il quitterait bien l'établissement à la fin du cours, il plongea dans la piscine avec l'intention de se rafraichir les idées.  
Alors qu'il nageait, Alphonse, un camarade cria: **Regardez, il a trois testicules!  
** Tout le monde s'était mis à rire, professeur compris. Julio se regarda, et un éclair de lucidité passa dans ses yeux. Il se rendit comte qu'il avait perdu son short découpé, et qu'il était nu! Une déformation de l'image par l'eau avait du conforté Alphonse dans sa théorie ridicule. Mais comme c'était lui, n'importe qui le croyait. La seule personne de sa classe qui était normale était Light Yagami. Enfin, normal...il était le meilleur élève du Japon. C'était aussi le seul à ne pas rire de cette scène qui le laissait totalement indifférent._

 _Le soir, il était rentré chez lui et avait lu la lettre envoyé par son lycée. Attendez, QUOI?! Alphonse était aussi renvoyé et ils allaient dans le MÊME_ _lycée?  
_ _C'était décidemment la pire journée de sa vie._

Aaahh! Que de malheurs il avait enduré, ce brave Julio! Et pourtant, jamais il ne s'en étais plaint, jamais il n'avait décroché mot là-dessus. Il assumait tout avec le peu de courage et de dignité qu'il trouvait en lui, avec sang-froid et ce quelles que soient les circonstances.

 **-Si seulement cette rumeur n'avait pas été lancée** , se répétait le jeune garçon. Elle s'était répandu comme une trainée de poudre jusqu'à son nouveau bahut.

En effet, le ragot de son pire ennemi Alphonse avait ruinée son enfance, et ses chances d'avoir une petite amie étaient d'environ -12.759. Il avait en effet calculé en mettant un minimum d'espoirs dans cette opération et en était arrivé à ce résultat catastrophique. Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé, il avait recommencé dix-huit fois par différentes méthodes. Sans ce ragot stupide, il aurait été marié avec une jolie fille intelligente et ils auraient eut trois enfants qu'ils auraient nommés Claude, Jilbert et Jean-Eustache.

 **-C'est faux, je n'ai pas trois testicules!** dit-il en vérifiant pour la énième fois. **C'est n'importe quoi!**

À cause d'Alphonse, il dégoûtait tous ceux qui le rencontrait. Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours mais là encore, il s'était lamentablement foiré. Mais tuer le chat de la voisine accidentellement, lorsqu'il bondit sur vous alors que vous tenter de vous euthanasier, que ça vous surprend et qu'il se fait piquer à votre place, ça arrive à tout le monde, non? Non? Sûr?

 **-Tout ça c'est la faute à ce fils de sa mère d'Alphonse! C'est à cause de lui si j'en suis là aujourd'hui!**

Alphonse Gaêtan, son ennemi de toujours, qui l'avait toujours humilié, rabaissé.

Julio eut alors une larme au coin de l'œil en pensant à tout ces évènements. Il s'endormit, dans un sommeil empli de cauchemars.

Mais dans un autre monde plus sombre, une voix féminine résonna:

 **-Zut, j'ai perdu mon cahier dans le monde des humains!**

* * *

Et voili-voilou-voila! Fin du premier chapitre! Je sais que ce chapitre ne ressemble pas à Death Note et qu'on dirait une School-fic(ce que je déteste personnellement, allez savoir puerquoi. Puer, vous avez compris? Plume dans Dragon Ball! Je sors?), mais dès le chapitre suivant, ce sera plus ressemblant avec des éléments que vous connaissez! Et plus les chapitres avanceront, plus vous vous retrouverez en terrain connu.  
Exceptionnellement, il n'y a pas de clin d'œil à l'œuvre originale(j'en ai marre de ce -œ, j'vous jure!)

*Pour octobre, je l'ai choisi parce que c'est le mois d'Halloween! Et je suppose que tout le monde connaît le vendredi 13, non?

Bref, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, à bientôt!

 ** _Cette fiction étant terminée, je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans le chapitre 13 que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**


	2. Le Cahier

**_Cette fiction étant terminée, je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans le chapitre 13 que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**

Coucou tout l'monde! Bien dormi? Bien travaillé? Tant mieux! Écoutez, moi je me porte bien. J'ai vu un truc que je trouve totalement stupide dans les fictions, quand j'en lisait une tout à l'heure, et c'était ça: _100 reviews ou vous pouvez crever pour avoir la suite!_

Vous trouvez pas qu'il y a un problème? De base, l'auteur avait 7 reviews et il en demande 100?! Il doit même pas avoir 50 visiteurs! Et puis, est-ce qu'il croit qu'on va avoir envie de lire la suite s'il nous provoque? _Vous pouvez crever..._ Il craque!

Bref, je vous souhaite un bon chapitre, et vous allez commencer à vous retrouver en terrain connu!

* * *

Cette vie lassait Julio. Il en avait marre. Chaque jour était le même que le précédent: il se levait à 7h30 précise, prenait un petit déjeuner composé de pain rassis tartiné de beurre salé(qu'il salait lui-même), puis partait à pied pour le lycée. Il rentrait, mangeait et allait se coucher. Et ça recommençais. Jour après jour. Après l'épisode du chat de la voisine, il n'avait pas spécialement l'intention de réitérer sa tentative de suicide ratée. Donc il attendait. Il attendait le jour de sa mort plus qu'autre chose, et il savait qu'il serait seul. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain se passa comme d'habitude. Par la fenêtre, il voyait arroser son cactus tout les matins. Après s'être habillé avec son débardeur avec des fruits et son short composé de légumes, il prit l'habituel chemin du lycée.

Arrivé devant les portes du bâtiment, il poussa un grand soupir.

 _-Encore une magnifique journée_ , ironisa-t-il.

À peine avait-il franchit le portail que des voix se faisaient entendre.

"Regardez, c'est Triple! Argh, il m'a regardé! Dégoûtant! Vous pensez qu'il nous entends?".

 _-Et comment. Ces gens-là sont dans la même classe que moi, mais ce ne sont pas mes camarades! Une vraie bande de connards!_

Il allait pénétrer dans l'établissement quand une voix se fit entendre.

 **-Hé Triple! Alors, pas trop à l'étroit là-dedans?** se moqua son ennemi.

Julio se retourna, et vit Alphonse, son ennemi juré et le leader du groupe rire, et son troupeau de moutons, incapable de se forger un avis concret par lui-même, suivit l'exemple.

L'ignorant avec difficulté, il entra dans le bâtiment pour entrer dans sa classe et suivre le cours de français. Il détestait la professeure, Madame Dupond, et c'était réciproque.

Durant le cours qui portait sur les adverbes, Julio regarda par la fenêtre et vit une masse sombre tomber du ciel. Intrigué, il voulut en savoir plus et se mit à contempler l'objet. Mais il fut vite ramené à la réalité par Madame Dupond.

 **-Quand vous cesserez d'admirer l'herbe, vous pourrez apprendre votre leçon, que vous copierez par ailleurs dix fois pour demain!**

 _ **Dix fois?!**_ La leçon faisait quatre pages en petite écriture, et elle voulait qu'il la copie _**dix fois?!**_ Cette professeure mériterait la pendaison! L'objet ne lui sortit pas de la tête pour autant, et il jetait de temps à autres des coups d'œil furtifs dans sa direction. Light Yagami avait également remarqué l'étrange masse sombre.

Enfin, la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des cours et le début des activités pour ceux qui restaient au lycée, et ils purent partir.

Julio se dirigeait vers l'objet, ainsi que Light Yagami qui avait une longueur d'avance sur lui. Il ramassa la chose, qu'il garda sous le bras avant de partir vers un groupe d'amis qui l'appelait. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait être aussi populaire que lui, quémandé par tous et de partout! Julio commençait à partir en direction du portail, sans lâcher des yeux Yagami*, lorsque celui-ci s'excusa auprès de son groupe et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Julio y vit une occasion, et quand l'opportunité se présenta, il vola l'objet directement dans le sac de Yagami, qui ne l'avait pas gardé sous le bras.

Il s'enfuit rapidement sans être vu par personne, et une fois dans la cour, il observa la couverture du cahier et y lut, écris en gros:

 **-Death Note.**

* * *

Alors? C'était bien? Ou pas? Datte ise ze kouechtionne! Au fait, je voulais vous dire que notre cher détective à la lettre fera son apparition au chapitre huit!

*Au Japon, on appelle quelqu'un par son prénom uniquement si on est très proche de cette personne.

 ** _Cette fiction étant terminée, je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans le chapitre 13 que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**


	3. Tentative de Suicide

**_Cette fiction étant terminée, je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans le chapitre 13 que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**

Coucou tout l'monde! J'aurai une pitite question pour vous: Kira, le bien ou le mal? Personnellement, je pense que ça part d'une bonne intention, mais Light dérape et fini par tuer des innocents et se servir des personnes l'entourant. Après tout, il est seul juge.

Sinon, good chapter!

* * *

Le cahier de la mort? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? Il mit l'objet dans son sac afin de l'observer plus tard et commença à partir en marmonnant.

 **-Réduit à voler les objets qui tombent du ciel, quel vie pourrie,** grogna Julio.

 **-Hé, Triple!** hurla Alphonse à son attention. **Alors, on pique des déchets et on entends des voix dans sa petite tête?**

Julio sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il en avait marre qu'on le ridiculise! Autant arrêter tout de suite! Le jeune garçon courru se réfugier dans les toilettes, dans la partie est du bâtiment. Il passa rapidement sous le préau, slaloma entre les quatre piliers centraux, monta les marches en quelque secondes et poussa la porte alors que Light Yagami sortait des cabinets. Sans s'être lavé les mains, beurk!

Il s'enferma dans l'une des quelques cabines encore à peu près propre, sans sol délabré ou mur sale. Il sortit une boite de médicaments pour son ventre, avec la ferme intention de tous les avaler. Êtes-vous en train de vous dire: " _Mais non, Julio! Tu va faire une overdose et mourir!"_? Et bien, c'est exactement ce que Julio voulait: se suicider.

Il allait prendre les médicaments, mais il repéra le cahier qu'il avait ramassé tout à l'heure et décida de l'étudier quelques minutes. Il ouvrit les premières pages et y lut:

 _-La personne dont le nom est écrit dans ce cahier meurt inéluctablement._

 _-Il faut avoir en tête le visage de la personne dont on écrit le nom, sans quoi la mort ne surviendra pas. Les individus portant le même nom et prénom ne seront donc pas affectés._

 _-Si l'on ne précise pas les circonstances de la mort, la cause par défaut est un arrêt cardiaque au bout de 40 secondes. Si l'on commence à décrire la cause de la mort avant l'expiration de ce délai, on obtient un délai supplémentaire de 6 minutes 40 secondes du monde des humains (soit dix fois la fenêtre de temps initiale de 40 secondes) pour en rédiger précisément les circonstances._

Julio n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, mais après tout, qu'importe qu'il se couvre de ridicule en écrivant dans un cahier(qui servait probablement à faire une blague), il serait mort. Il voyait déjà Alphonse se moquer de lui tout en racontant à son troupeau combien il était stupide de croire à ce genre de choses, et qu'il n'y avait décidement que Julio pour ça.

Il ouvrit le cahier sur une double page vierge, sortit un stylo de sa trousse _Spider-man_ et écrivit:

 _-Alphonse Gaêtan meurt en mangeant trois de ses doigts pendant qu'il tourne en rond nu dans la cour de récréation._

Julio repensa à sa vie quelques secondes, peut-être trente-cinq. Enfin, il prit les médicaments, et lorsqu'il les porta à sa bouche, il entendit un cri empli de terreur.

* * *

Me revoilà! J'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre, allez savoir pourquewa!

Sinon, les références étaient tout simplement les règles du DN. C'EST SIMPLE! comme hurle le gamin de la pub Renaud(je le déteste, épelez-moi tout de suite son nom!)

 ** _Cette fiction étant terminée, je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans le chapitre 13 que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**


	4. Le Death Note

**_Cette fiction étant terminée, je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans le chapitre 13 que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**

Chapitre court, je le sais, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit! Mais je vois pas ce que j'aurais pu mettre en plus sans que ça ait l'air du remplissage, parce que je sais que personne n'aime ça(moi le premier). Bref, éclatez-vous!

* * *

Julio accouru hors des toilettes du lycée et ce qu'il vit fut indescriptible. Son ennemi de toujours, Alphonse Gaêtan était nu et à terre, avec trois doigts en moins et du sang dégoulinant de sa bouche... Non! Impossible! C'était trop beau pour être vrai! Il aurait eu de la...de la _chance_?!

Tout le TDM(Troupeau De Mouton)s'était réunis autour du corps d'Alphonse baignant dans une flaque de sang. Un surveillant accouru pour prendre son poul pendant que la tension montait autour du(prétendu)cadavre. Quelques secondes après, il leva les yeux vers le petit groupe, un air ahuri sur son visage et dit d'une voix trahie par la peur:

 **-Il...il est mort...il y a un truc, dites-moi...**

Les réactions furent différentes pour presque chaque élève: tandis que l'un courait, qu'un autre s'évanouissait et qu'une autre personne pleurait, Julio restait figé. Après quelques secondes en 1-2-3-soleil, il se mit à sprinter en direction de son minuscule studio. Une fois arrivé, il se jeta sur son bureau de 1 mètre de long pour vingt centimètres de large, sortit le cahier et resta plusieurs heures à étudier les règles d'utilisation. Cependant, il avait vu quelque chose d'effrayant: un Dieu de la mort(ou Shinigami)devait arriver dans les 36 jours à venir.

Or, il avait une phobie des monstres et du surnaturel: la fois où Alphonse s'était déguisé en monstre, il était dans le self et il avait saisi une arme, à savoir un grand couteau de cuisine, et allait se planter la lame en plein cœur, tellement il trouvait que ce monstre était traumatisant. Si le surveillant n'était pas arrivé, il serait mort.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas de suite, il pourrait s'en inquiéter plus tard. Il sourit cruellement, et dit avec bonheur:

 **-Le Death Note a le pouvoir de tuer!**

* * *

 **Finish!** Bon, vous avez un gros évènement, mais pas beaucoup de textes... Incohérence? Oui!

La référence 1 était le" **-Il...il est mort...il y a un truc, dites-moi...",** phrase directement issue du tome 13 de DN, dans le One Shot ayant servi de départ à l'histoire tel qu'on la connaît! Par ailleurs, Tarô Kagami, le héros, a grandement influencé le design de Terû Mikami!

La référence 2 était le" **-Le Death Note a le pouvoir de tuer!",** directement issu de l'épisode 1 de DN à la fin.

 ** _Cette fiction étant terminée, je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans le chapitre 13 que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**


	5. L'Infirmier

**_Cette fiction étant terminée, je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans le chapitre 13 que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**

Coucou tout l'monde! Avez-vous nourri votre poisson aujourd'hui? Non? Dans ce cas, courrez le faire, pauvre fou! Bref, chapitre humoristique où il n'y a pas de grosse révélation mais le prochain sera décisif!

Merci grandement à lauryne1225 pour ses reviews! Pour moi, Julio(Rappel: se prononce Roulio)a les cheveux d'Antoine Daniel et la tête de Mathieu Sommet! Quoi? Merci encore, ça me pousse à progresser!

* * *

Julio passa la soirée à dresser une liste des gens qu'ils n'aimaient pas. Mais dans sa tête, deux voix se faisaient entendre:

 **-C'est mal de tuer, il ne devrait pas faire ça!** disait l'une.

 **-Au vu de comment ils s'occupaient de nous, ils méritent la mort! Madame Dupond la première!** argumenta l'autre.

 **-Mais elle n'était pas si méchante! C'est juste parce qu'on a tué son chat en l'euthanasiant par accident!**

 **-Elle a d'ailleurs changée de nom de famille après que l'affaire ait été transmise par les médias, une vraie trouillarde! Et de toute façon, il y a plein de gens méchants avec nous!** rétorqua la voix qui semblait la plus forte.

 **-Des gens méchants?** demanda la "gentille voix".

La "méchante voix "fronça les sourcils et dit:

 **-Bon, je t'accorde que la liste est longue. Mais ils doivent mourir!**

Pas de réponses, Julio sut que la voix dite "méchante" avait gagné. Il commença à écrire les noms inscrits sur la liste longue d'environ 1m recto-verso en police 1 constituée de 5 noms/ligne.

Arrivée à dix lignes, Julio fut emmené aux urgences pour fracture du poignets. En effet, Monsieur Dupond était venu lui rendre visite en lui remettant gentiment un DM gentiment noté avec un très gentil -8/20, avec une très gentille appréciation _avec mes félicitations,_ _crétin. _ De rage, Julio frappa le mur de son poing, et le _**crac**_ sonore retentit.

Après avoir été bandé avec une attelle, le détenteur du Death Note s'apprêtait à sortir, quand quelqu'un le poussa.

 **-Fais gaffe, gamin!** vociférât-il, énervé. D'après son badge, il s'appelait Gloarnic

Ravi.

 _-Dommage pour toi, te voilà sur ma liste!_ Dès son retour, il sortit son cahier, l'ouvrit sur la dernière page utilisée et marqua de sa plus belle écriture:

 _Gloarnic Ravi meurt après avoir fait un horrible strip-tease devant dix patients qui resteront en état de choc, devant mon studio. Il les auras traînés de force._

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, il entendit un hurlement. Il accouru et vit l'infirmier ainsi que ses patients. Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas: il en manquait un.

 **-Où est le dixième patient?** questionna Julio.

 **-Un train l'a écrasé. Sinon, qui veut voir mon petit soldat ?!**

Associant la parole aux gestes, il déboutonna sa chemise et l'enleva nonchalamment. Il la jeta sur l'un des patients qui poussa un cri de terreur pendant que l'infirmier baissait sa braguette et se débarrassait de son pantalon.

Gloarnic ne mettant pas de sous-vêtement, que ce soit chaussettes ou caleçon, éclata de rire et regarda Julio d'un air triomphant et annonça:

 **-Regardez tous, le voilà! Ahahahargh!**

Se tenant la poitrine, il tomba à terre et agonisa quelques petites secondes, et les patients s'enfuirent. Malheureusement, un train desservant une dizaine de ville passait par là et tua les patients.

Heureux, Julio rentra dans son studio.

* * *

TATATA! It's the end of this chapter! Quand je vous dis que j'ai l'esprit tordu, vous pensiez peut-être que je mentais?

 ** _Cette fiction étant terminée, je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans le chapitre 13 que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**


	6. Rem

**_Cette fiction étant terminée, je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans le chapitre 13 que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**

Coucou tout l'monde! Chapitre plus long que d'habitude, et riche en évènements! Vous verrez que c'est à partir de là que tout va partir en live!

 **Réponse à la review anonyme:** Merci beaucoup! C'est vraiment super touchant! Il se trouve que j'ai volontairement donné des prénoms improbables aux personnages pour rendre l'histoire plus comique! Et je suis terriblement d'accord avec toi, je déteste voire sa ou se ganre 2 truc, du coup j'essaye de faire attention, et si j'en voie une, je modifie immédiatement! En espérant que tu continue de suivre, bon chapitre!

* * *

Julio continua de tuer les personnes inscrites sur sa liste, qui s'agrandissait au fil des jours, mais en faisant attention à ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il avait même pensé à simuler sa propre mort, mais ç'aurait été trop de travail pour un résultat insuffisamment intéressant. En quelques mois, il devait bien avoir tué 10.000 personnes!

 **-Ce serait bête de ne pas exploiter un pouvoir incroyable comme celui-ci.** **Attaquons-nous à quelque chose de plus grand** , murmurait le détenteur du Death Note, une lueur de convoitise dans les yeux.

Il alluma sa télévision de 15 centimètres cubes, prit la télécommande multifonction et s'arrêta à la chaine des informations. Alors, qui allait mourir? Un politicien? Un terroriste? Un criminel?

Enfin, il trouva quelqu'un: un raciste millionnaire participant aux élections présidentielle des États-Unis, et bien partit pour les gagner. L'Amérique du Nord était vraiment pourrie, pour laisser ce genre de personnage monter au pouvoir.

Marquant le prénom du soi-disant visionnaire, il décrivit une mort atroce composée d'hallucinations, de poignards, de fusils et de douleur.

D'un sourire satisfait, Julio observa sa cible mourir des façons décrites. Dieu, que c'était gore. Le rideau derrière l'homme tomba, pendant que les gardes du corps sautaient sur le futur cadavre. La caméra n'était même pas éteinte, et tout le monde assistait donc au décès en direct.

Question d'habitude, il mit une rediffusion d'un débat quelconque datant d'environ une semaine: en effet, il aimait avoir du bruit lorsqu'il marquait les noms des ses ennemis?.

Histoire de voir de quoi ce débat parlait, il leva les yeux et entendit ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que l'on dise:

 _-L'assassin se fait appeler Kira par la population mondiale. Comment un vulgaire tueur en série peut devenir aussi populaire, me demanderez-vous. Et bien, il peut tuer sans être en présence physique et sans allié. Autrement dit, il tue à distance par un moyen dont nous ignorons tout. Des décès plus que suspects confirment cette théorie. Le GIGN et le meilleur détective au niveau mondial sont sur l'affaire. C'est la première fois que le détective DN13-mais appelons-le D, d'accord?-travaille en collaboration avec..._

Merde! Cette histoire était allée trop loin, il avait maintenant les meilleurs mondiaux sur le dos! Il allait forcément se faire attraper, comme dans les séries policières qu'il regardait chaque soir avant d'aller se coucher!

De plus, il n'avait aucune compétence en informatique, et pas d'ordinateur: il ne pouvait donc pas pirater la base de données du GIGN pour connaître le nom et le visage des agents à ses trousses!

 **-J'ai une solution à ton problème** , annonça une voix.

Julio se retourna après avoir frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque-qui aurait été une belle ironie du sort-et vit un horrible monstre devant lui: d'environ deux mètres, la créature n'avait littéralement que des os difforme, un trait violet entourait son visage et l'un de ses yeux étaient bandés. L'autre, dans jaune vif, semblait pouvoir lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert et ses cheveux blancs lui donnait l'apparence d'un cadavre décomposé.

Julio hurla et se réfugia sous son bureau en essayant d'appeler la police avec un téléphone...inexistant. Il n'avait jamais eu assez d'argent pour s'en payer un.

 **-Laissez-moi tranquille, me tuez pas! C'est pas moi qui ai écrit dans le cahier! Je sais même pas ce que c'est!** hurla-t-il à plein poumons.

Le monstre prit la parole et expliqua calmement:

 **-Du calme, je ne suis qu'un dieux de la mort. Je m'appelle Rem.**

 **-Un dieu de la mort?! Vous venez prendre mon âme c'est ça?!** demanda-t-il, tétanisé au point qu'il avait oublié avoir lu dans le mode d'emploi du cahier qu'un dieu de la mort ferait son apparition dans les 36 jours suivant le premier contact ave le cahier.

 **-Bien sûr que non. Tu es le premier humain a toucher ce cahier, je dois donc t'accompagner continuellement.**

Se rappelant la règle du Death Note, Julio reprit un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal et demanda:

 **-Bon...je te crois. Sinon, tu as dit que tu avais une solution à mon problème?**

 **-En effet. En échange de la moite de ta vie, je te donnerai des yeux similaires aux miens qui te permettront de connaître le nom et la durée de vie initiale de la personne que tu regardera** , expliqua Rem.

 **-Intéressant** , dit Julio. **Je pourrai connaître le nom de D et des membres du GIGN sans efforts!** Après quelque secondes de réflexion, il déclara: **Rem, pour ton pacte, je dis...**

* * *

Si vous me trouvez sadique, c'est parfait! Mais je poste rapidement, vous avez pu le voir, alors prenez votre mal en patience!

Sinon, pour le surnom de D(DN13), je l'ai pris d'une excellente fiction Death Note, peut-être même la meilleure que j'ai jamais lue sur ce manga! Alors, courez la voir! C'est une traduction, mais elle est très bien faites. La fiction s'appelle Second Chance, et la traduction est de Caela-chan. Allez-y vite! Découvrez là! Si vous ne la trouver pas, elle est dans mes fictions favorites!

Je précise que je ne connais nullement l'auteur, ce n'est qu'un message pour vous dire de profiter!

 ** _Cette fiction étant terminée, je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans le chapitre 13 que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**


	7. Changement de Décors

**_Cette fiction étant terminée, je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans le chapitre 13 que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**

 **141 vues en même pas une semaine?! Vous êtes complètement dingues** (hop, un point commun!) **! MERCI BEAUCOUP!** Je ne pensais pas du tout que ça aille si vite!

Sinon, j'ai plein de trucs à vous dire:

 **How to say it I:** Déjà, je suis désolé du retard, j'étais tout simplement aux Baléares, dans un petit hôtel 5 étoiles pas trop terrible comme truc... Nan, j'déconne, c'était juste GÉ-NI-AL!

 **How to say it II:** Peut-être l'aurez-vous remarqués, mais j'ai modifié le chapitre 1(j'ai rajouté des trucs, corrigés d'autres trucs, etc.). Allez le voir, j'ai principalement conté la pire journée que Julio n'ait jamais vécu, tout simplement! Je ferais pareil avec les autres chapitres, donc vérifiez régulièrement s'il y a du nouveau(si ça vous plaît, bien sûr!).

 **How to say It III:** J'ai aussi modifié le titre et le résumé de cette fiction, que je trouve mieux.

 **How to say it IV:** Actuellement, ma fiction va faire 12 chapitres, après c'est possible que ça varie.

 **How to say it V:** Après avoir fini celle-ci, je vais faire une fiction Naruto, après j'ai quelques idées mais je sais pas laquelle prendre... Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez voir?

 **Racontage de vie pur et dur:** J'ai acheté 6 figurines Death Note d'occas' d'une qualité équivalente aux Master Star Piece(pour comparer)pour à peu près 50€! J'suis juste hyper content, je les ai reçues aujourd'hui!

Réponses aux reviews:

 **Kikoudu1234:** Tu va voir ce qu'il va se passer dans les chapitres suivants, le début sera que dalle en comparaison ;) Sinon, je n'arrêterai pas ma fiction, tout simplement parce que je l'ai commencée: quand on démarre quelque chose, on le finit. C'est une sorte de règle d'or, pour moi. Après, forcément, si vous faites votre fiction avec ce qui vous passe par la tête sans idée précise d'où ça va, ça peut pas marcher(et c'est moi qui dit ça...)! Et merci beaucoup, heureux que ma fiction te fasse rire!

 **S Ryusaki:** Content de voir que mon histoire te plaise et te fasse rire! Et merci à toi aussi de laisser une review, c'est vraiment super pour un auteur(enfin...c'est un bien grand mot!)de voir que son travail est apprécié et que des gens aiment sa fiction!

* * *

Julio n'eut pas le temps de donner sa réponse alors que des personnes en gilets pare-balles et en armes enfonçaient la porte de son studio. L'un d'entre eux s'avança et clama d'une voix grave:

 **-Kira, les mains en l'air! Ne touchez pas au cahier! Nous vous arrêtons pour meurtre de masse à l'échelle planétaire!**

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Julio fut bâillonné et ses yeux bandés fermement. Ses mains et ses pied étaient liés par de solides cordes à plusieurs noms complexes, et ils sentit plusieurs canons d'armes à feux sur son , ils n'étaient pas dans son studio miteux pour plaisanter.

Accompagné de Rem, qui lui avait expliqué que quelle que soit la situation, elle devrait rester avec lui-sauf si elle décidait de le tuer, mais bon, mourir, ça craint-Julio se fit soulever quand il sentit un choc monumental au niveau de l'arrière de le tête. Il s'évanoui juste après, et plongea dans les ténèbres.

Parfois, il se réveillait quelques dizaines de secondes, et entendait des sons. Ou plutôt des voix, il ne savait pas. Elles semblaient flous, comme si un être lui empêchait d'entendre quoi que ce soit. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'on parlait de lui. Enfin, de _Kira._

Qu'allait-on faire de lui? Subirait-il la peine capitale? Se ferait-il torturer, pour savoir quel moyen il employait pour tuer? Ou irait-il simplement en prison, à la dure sur une île inaccessible, comme dans ces films américains? Ne pouvant rester éveillé plus longtemps, il retomba inconscient dans les bras de Morphée.

Julio se réveilla dans une pièce sombre et humide, une chaîne entravant ses mouvements. Il entendit des bruits de pas saccadés, et le compagnon de Rem fut inondé de lumières vives.

Une fois habitué à la lumière, il détailla la personne devant qui il se trouvait. Mais...il la connaissait?! Mais oui, bien sûr! Il se souvenait parfaitement de son visage; en revanche, il ne pouvait mettre de noms sur celui-ci. Une tirade du nouveau venu interrompit ses réflexions, et fit d'une pierre deux coups en répondant à ses interrogations.

 **-Alors, Kira! Comme on se retrouve, connard!** , commença-t-il. Il se mit à pleurer et hurla presque ces mots: **Tu as tué mon FILS! Mon cher petit Alphonse est mort par ta faute! Moi, Jean-Roland-Gérard, jure que TU VAS ME LE PAYER!** , beugla le père.

Sur ces mots, il sortit le Death Note confisqué à Julio et marqua dedans en marmonnant:

 ** _-Julio...23h42...saute d'une falaise...torse nu...douloureuse...fils...pensées...assassin..._**

Sans avoir remarqué ses collègues dans la pièce, il le regarda d'un air fou et tonitrua, le cahier toujours ouvert:

 **-Tu vas mourir, tu vas voir! Tu vas payer! Tu vas voir ce que ça fait! Dans exactement 6 minutes et 34 secondes! Tu mourras!**

Et vers 6 minutes, Julio enleva son t-shirt. Mais ce qu'il y avait surprit tout le monde. Mais, avant que quelqu'un puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le compagnon de Rem ferma sa main et aveugla tout le monde.

 **-Des grenades aveuglantes! Il les avaient cachées! Je t'avait dit qu'il fallait le fouiller** **, Jordan!, dit une voix.**

 **-Ce n'est pas possible! Il devrait déjà être mort à l'heure qu'il est! Aurait-il un faux-nom?!** , s'éleva une autre.

Fier de lui, Julio cria :

 **-Vous pensiez vraiment que je serais venu sans me préparer? Il** y trouva une chance de s'échapper, et piqua un sprint, suivi de Rem. Il passa chez lui et prit le strict minimum: quelques vêtement, et de l'argent. Entendant les pas du G.I.G.N., il doubla de vitesse et partit de son studio en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Il fallait qu'il parte de la ville, ou il se ferait attraper! Il courrait en direction de la gare, où il prendrait le premier train venu. Mais arrivé à un coin de la rue, il tomba face à un étrange personnage: une coupe de cheveux en bataille, un t-shirt blanc sale et un jean délavé trop grand pour le personnage qui le portait, voilà ce qui composait cette personne. Ah, elle ne portait de chaussures non plus, visiblement. Mais bon, après La Journée(voir chapitre 1), il ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose non plu.

 **-Je suis D, Kira.**

...

QUOI?! D?! Le meilleur détective du monde, lancé à ses trousses dont personne ne connaissait ni le nom, ni le visage se présentait devant lui pour lui annoncer qui il était tranquillement?!

Mais quelque chose le perturbait: dans ses yeux brillait une lueur d'extrême intelligence, dépassant de loin le simple génie. En supposant qu'l était bien celui qu'il prétendait être, Julio demanda, toujours accompagné du Dieu de la Mort:

 **-Comment m'as-tu retrouvé? Tes hommes t'ont déjà prévenus?** , demanda-t-il avec une grande curiosité.

 **-Il y avait 94,7% de probabilité que tu réussisse à t'échapper en imaginant un ou plusieurs stratagème, ici le faux cahier et les grenades aveuglantes puis que tu tente de t'enfuir de la ville, Kira.**

Plus de doutes, c'était lui. Mais pourquoi s'était-il présenté à lui? Et en tant que D? Ce furent les question que Julio lui posa. À cela, il répondit:

 **-Je suis venu te proposer un marché** , expliqua le détective. **Je te laisse tuer qui tu veux, à ta guise et je met les forces de police du monde sur de fausses pistes, et en échange, je veux...**

 **-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?** , se risqua le détenteur du Death Note.

Après un moment d'attente durant lequel les ennemis se jaugèrent, il continua:

 **-Je viens avec toi. L'affaire Kira est la plus complexe que je n'ai jamais eu à résoudre, et donc la plus difficile que l'Histoire aie jamais connu. Cela m'intrigue. Comment fonctionne le cahier? Y a-t-il des conditions? Des restrictions? De quelconques marchés? C'est ce que je veux découvrir, et la meilleur façon de le faire et de rester avec toi. Je veux aussi pouvoir tuer qui bon me semble quand l'envie me prendra. Ne pose pas de questions.**

Julio en resta bouche bée. D voulait rester avec lui par pur caprice? Et tuer pour faire des tests? C'était l'hypothèse la plus probable. Sans pousser la réflexion plus loin que ça-les pas des policiers approchaient rapidement-il répondit:

 **-C'est d'accord. Mais allons-y, tes hommes approchent à grande vitesse. As-tu une idée d'un endroit où nous pourrions aller?**

Le détective acquiesça, et après l'avoir saisi par la manche, ils montèrent dans un train, regardant les policiers en armes observer Kira prendre la fuite, sans soupçonner un seul instant que leur alliée le plus précieux avait rejoint l'ennemi.

* * *

C'est le chapitre le plus longs que j'ai écrits pour l'instant avec 1723 mots, et le premier n'est pas très loin derrière avec 1542 mots! Alors, est-ce que ça vous a plu? Vous vous y attendiez pas, hein?

Au fait, j'ai fait un petit clin d'œil au roman "L change the World": **-Vous pensiez vraiment que je serais venu sans me préparer?  
** Je sais plus exactement ce qu'il dit, mais si c'est pas ça je modifierai!

Et je ferai une gargantuesque(chaud à écrire, ce mot)référence à "Death Note-Another Note" très bientôt!

Et pour vous remercier d'être aussi nombreux sur ma fiction, je vais faire un effort de mon côté et écrire DEUX chapitres pour SAMEDI SOIR, 18h pile(enfin, sur mon réveil quoi!)!

Allez, à bientôt! ** _Cette fiction étant terminée, je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans le chapitre 13 que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**


	8. Alliance

**_Cette fiction étant terminée, je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans le chapitre 13 que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**

Coucou tout l'monde! Comment ça va bien? Voilà toute vos réponses!

 **S Ryusaki:** Merci de me suivre vraiment, ça me fait très plaisir! Et je publie régulièrement parce que je sais que personne n'aimes les fictions qui ont un chapitre de 800 mots par an, moi le premier! Et pour moi, c'est normal de répondre convenablement à ce qui postent des review, pas juste un "merci : )". Si vous avez pris la peine de le faire, je vois pas pourquoi je ferais pas d'efforts!

 **Lawlightfauxrve:** Coucou! Je te remercie de ta review ; ) et voilà tes réponses:

Oui, je répondrais à chaque review, même si j'en ai plusieurs de la même personne sur différents chapitres. Comme dit ci-dessus, si vous avez pris le temps de poster une review, je vois pas pourquoi je ne ferais pas de réponses convenable!

Alors oui, je compte en faire d'autres. Le truc, c'est que j'hésite pour la prochaine: Naruto ou Death Note? J'ai des idées pour les deux!

Non, je ne stopperai jamais TOTALEMENT une fiction, simplement parce pour celle-là, par exemple, je fais pas juste ce qui me passe par la tête. Enfin, je sais ce qui va se passer et depuis le chapitre 1, je connaissais déjà la fin. J'ai l'intention de savoir ce qui se passe du début à la fin même au premier chapitre posté: sinon, on improvise, et c'est difficile de bien faire sa fiction.

Et enfin, je ne posterai jamais moins d'un chapitre/semaine, sauf exception(grosse révision, ou si je pars en vacances: mais dans ce cas-là, je posterai à l'avance). Donc ce serait vraiment un scoop si ne faisait pas ce rythme-là une fois.

Voilà, j'espère avoir bien répondu!

 **Lawlightpowa:  
** Chap.1: Merci d'adorer mon histoire, et oui, je vais la continuer! Et même la finir!  
Chap.2: Mais non, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasse disputer par tes parents à cause de moi! J'ai aimé créer Madame Dupond :)  
Chap.3: Bah... Du coup je sais pas quoi répondre aha!  
Chap.4:Très bonne question, il suffit de lire le chapitre suivant pour le savoir!  
Chap.5: J'ai passé du temps à l'imaginer, ce chapitre! Je voulais un chapitre drôle, mais qui aurait fait que Julio comprenne un peu le fonctionnement du Death Note!  
Chap.6: Je sais, c'est exactement ce genre de réactions que je voulais déclencher!  
Chap.7: Personne ne pouvait s'y attendre, je pense! C'est tellement tordu...après tout, ça vient de moi!

Et je te remercie d'avoir ajouté ma fiction à tes favoris avec moi! C'est vraiment sympa, à bientôt!

* * *

 **-A partir de maintenant, tu seras J.**

Julio et D parlaient de ce qui se passerait une fois arrivés à destination. Quand le détective lui avait donné l'adresse du lieu, il était immédiatement aller chercher sur Internet et lorsqu'il avait vu l'endroit où ils logeraient, il avait cru halluciner. Julio avait demandé à D si le lieu était le bon, ou s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Malgré cela, l'agent double avait confirmé.

 **-Pourquoi J? Et pourquoi changer de nom pour une lettre, comme toi?** , avait-il demandé.

D le regarda, un soupçon de surprise dans les yeux. Ah oui, c'est vrai. D ne montrait JAMAIS ses émotions ou très légèrement, comme à cet instant. Une chose que Kira avait apprise de lui, en parlant.

- **Tu n'es pas très intelligent, dis-moi** , constata son...allié. Car oui, s'ils n'étaient plus adversaires, ils ne se considéraient pas comme des amis pour autant.

Un brin agacé par sa remarque, Julio répliqua:

 **-Ah oui?! Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, hein?!**

 **-Ce qui me fait dire cela... Et bien, le fait que tu ne te sois même pas demandé si j'avais un micro ou des caméras sur moi, ou que tu ne m'ai pas dit de prouver que j'étais de ton côté** , expliqua le génie. Continuant sur sa lancée, il dit: **Qui sait, je pourrais très bien être un espion infiltré se faisant passer pour D.**

Julio en resta bouche bée. C'était vrai. Aucune de ses affirmations n'avaient ne serait-ce que traversées son esprit. Le détective le rassura cependant.

- **Malgré cela, je suis avec toi et si j'avais eu des appareils d'écoute ou de surveillance, tu serais déjà mort** , abattu par des soldats, affirma-t-il.

C'était également vrai. Son ancien ennemi était beaucoup plus intelligent que lui.

 **-Pour en revenir à la lettre, c'est par soucis de sécurité. Et le J est la première lettre de ton prénom. Attention, cela ne veut pas dire que mon nom commence par D** , dit-il en répondant à sa question avant même qu'il ne l'ai posée.

 **-Très bien** , concéda J. **Bon, et maintenant, n'y a-t-il aucun risque que des agents face appel à toi, ou qu'il te remarque en ma compagnie?**

 **-Personne ne connaît mon visage, et personne ne peut monter ici, sachant que j'ai réservé le wagon. Par la même occasion, j'ai donné quelques pots de vins aux personnes sachant cela.**

N'importe quoi, il n'étaient pas seuls! D devait délir... Attends, QUOI?! Il n'y avait PERSONNE à pars eux?! Ce que son allié racontait était donc vrai! Julio poussa un soupir impressionné. D était vraiment prévoyant. C'était un véritable génie! Ladite personne le remarqua et esquissa un début de sourire, puis continua.

 **-Quand au fait de faire appel à moi, ils ne peuvent pas me contacter. Quand j'ai quelque chose à dire, c'est moi qui les joins sur une ligne que j'ai personnellement sécurisée.**

Ils continuèrent de discuter durant le trajet les menant à leurs destinations. Une fois arrivés, ils prirent un taxi en se faisant passer pour un couple gay. Quand le chauffeur avait appris cela, il leur avait dit, un sourire mauvais au visage:

 **-Je peux me joindre à vous?**

D avait immédiatement repris la situation et après avoir poussé un rire digne d'une cruche, il expliqua en riant:

 **-Oh, mais vous savez, nous sommes déjà trois, et ils sont très possessifs. Tenez, prenez mon Gérard, il a déjà frappé ceux qui ne faisaient que me regarder, pas vrai chéri?** , demanda-t-il, un sourire niais collé au visage, et le corps collés contre son allié.

 **-Euh, oui, c'est vrai, je suis, euh, très possessif, et vous n'avez pas intérêt à, euh, vous approcher de mon Mickey** , dit-il en souriant, content d'avoir eu sa revanche contre D. Après tout, il avait osé l'appeler Gérard, il fallait lui trouver un nom encore plus ridicule.

 **-Très bien** , acquiesça le chauffeur. **Préparez-vous à descendre, on arrive.**

Après avoir payés le taxi, D et J s'arrêtèrent devant un grand bâtiment. Impressionné, Julio dit en murmurant:

 **-Le Buckingham Palace...**

* * *

À cette heure-ci, le chapitre suivant doit être posté! Je vous dis à bientôt!

 ** _Cette fiction étant terminée, je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans le chapitre 13 que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**


	9. Révélation

**_Cette fiction étant terminée, je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans le chapitre 13 que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**

Coucou tout l'monde! Comme promis, voici le second chapitre! Anjoie!

* * *

Une fois sa stupeur passé, D le devança et lui conseilla:

 **-Voilà notre lieu de résidence. Suis-moi si tu ne veux pas te perdre.**

 **-Comment ça? Tu y est déjà allé? Mais ce n'est pas illégal? En plus les portes sont fermées, et il y a des gardes aux entrées! On ne va quand même pas rentrer par effraction chez la Reine d'Angleterre! D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'elle est d'accord? Ou même au courant de notre venue?** demanda d'une traite J.

Le détective lui lança un regard blasé, et ne lui répondit pas. Il s'avança vers les portes closes et demanda aux gardes qui s'approchaient:

 **-Je voudrais rentrer, s'il-vous-plaît. Ordre de la Reine** , ajouta-t-il.

 **-Très bien, mais je vais devoir vous demander le mot de passe qui a du vous être donné par la Reine. Sauce blanche?** , quémanda le garde.

 _Sauce blanche?_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc? Il fallait répondre quelque chose en particulier?

Sans aucune hésitation, D répondit:

 **-Jamais le dimanche!** , dit-il.

QUOI?! C'était _ça_ le mot de passe qui protégeait le souverain?! Mais c'était beaucoup trop facile à deviner, non?! Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette rime de mauvais goût? La Reine était-elle accros aux kébabs à ce point là?

 **Très bien, vous pouvez passer. Pas de problèmes.**

J resta bouche bée, tout simplement, jusqu'à ce que D passe devant lui et traverse la cour du palais royal. Il se retourna, et, voyant qu'il était seul, il lança:

 **-Tu compte rester là encore longtemps?** , demanda son allié.

Secouant la tête négativement, il couru le rejoindre, et lui fit pars de ses inquiétudes à propos de la fiabilité de ce mot de passe.

Toujours sans expression sur son visage, D répliqua:

 **-Comme toi, tout le monde s'imagine un mot de passe compliqué avec des chiffres et des lettres choisis aléatoirement. En prenant une sécurité comme celle-là, il n'y a aucun risque que quelqu'un trouve ce mot de passe tellement il est simple et facile à retenir** , expliqua l'ancien ennemi de Kira.

 **-Et quelqu'un comme le vieux fou de tout à l'heure? Il pourrait trouver!**

 _Ah oui, le vieil homme. Ils l'avaient croisés à la gare, et il marmonnait des choses incompréhensible. Jusque là, aucun problème. Les embrouilles avaient commencées lorsqu'il s'était décidé à les suivre._

 _Julio avait pris peur, et avait désigné le fou à D, qui lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de cette personne._

 _Rassuré, J et D avait continués leurs routes jusqu'à ce que l'homme le saisisse et lui dise en chuchotant:_

 _ **-Je suis mort par un nuage... Motif du décès? Nuage...**_

 _Julio s'était dégagé de sa prise et couru pour échapper au vieux fou. Malheureusement pour lui, D n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le suivre._

 **-Mais non, aucune chance que les gardes le laisse rentrer. Tu t'inquiète pour rien** , expliqua le détective.

Rem, qui les suivait, riait intérieurement. Le fou l'avait beaucoup amusée, et elle espérait que la Reine soit ce genre de personne.

Une fois arrivés dans leurs chambres, ils déposèrent leurs bagages et défirent leurs valises. Julio n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi luxueux! Son lit était double, avec des oreillers aux contours or et argent.

Épuisés, les deux compères se laissèrent tomber sur leurs lits, et restèrent comme ça, quelque minutes.

 **-Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance?** , avait demandé le détective, brisant le silence.

 **-Bien sûr** , exposa l'autre, sûr de lui. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

 **-Je m'appelle Dorothée LaTulipe.**

* * *

 **Et voilà? Qu'en avez vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!**

 ** _Cette fiction étant terminée, je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans le chapitre 13 que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**


	10. Trahison

**_Cette fiction étant terminée, je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans le chapitre 13 que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**

Coucou tout l'monde! Dans un élan d'inspiration, je décide de poster un troisième chapitre! Même si techniquement, on est dimanche(à l'heure où j'écris ça, il est exactement 00:22)!

 **Lawlightpowa:  
** Chap.8: Tant mieux! Je suis content que tu suive toujours ma fiction!  
Chap.9: J'étais content d'avoir trouvé Dorothée LaTulipe, encore plus maintenant que je vois que ça plait! Effectivement, le coup du nuage, ça vient de la dernière vidéo de Sup3r Konar sur Happy Wheels! Cette phrase m'a tellement plié comme un origami que j'ai voulu l'intégrer! Et c'est moi qui te remercie de reviewer!

 **Lawlightfauxrve:**

Chap.8: De rien pour mes réponses, et au fait, bien trouvé la blague sur Dragon Ball! Je suis sincèrement satisfait de voir que tout mes chapitres vous plaisent! Et le problème cité(oui, j'ai légèrement la flemme de tout réécrire), je ne l'aime pas du tout. J'ai donc cherché à l'éviter, et je vois que ça a marché!  
Chap.9:Bon, je sais que je me répète, mais merci beaucoup! Et ne t'en fais pas, j'avais compris que c'était toi! Quand à ta question, c'est possible que je fasse plusieurs fictions en même temps, mais ce ne sera jamais plus de deux.

Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne reçois rien quand quelqu'un review!

Et bien voilà tout le monde, je vous souhaite un très bon chapitre!

* * *

J se réveillait doucement, tandis qu'un rayon de soleil rebelle avait réussi à traverser les rideaux. Il bailla un grand coup, traîna un peu au lit et se leva en s'étirant. Cela faisait une semaine que lui et D étaient arrivés au Buckingham Palace, et il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à tant de luxe.

Il observa D qui dormait encore. C'était vraiment un drôle de personnage: ses cheveux étaient...indescriptibles. Noirs, en bataille, voilà les grandes lignes. Quand à son intelligence, J avait compris que ce n'était qu'un enfant par rapport à lui. Dans la chambre, il y avait plusieurs lits afin que personne ne manque de place. Une cuisine, ce qui permettait de ne pas se déplacer pour manger. Une terrasse, avec une vue sur le magnifique jardin arrière. Bref, la chambre de ses rêves.

J décida de se faire un café. Allant à la cuisine, située environ cinq mètres plus loin que son lit, il alluma la cafetière. Elle aussi respirait le luxe: elle ne faisait AUCUN bruit. Pas un seul. Si on l'avait voulu, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

Il prit une tasse, la tête et le cou de la Reine dessus, avec l'inscription "God save me!" en dessous, et prépara son café. Le meilleur café qu'il n'avait jamais bu, comme chaque matin.

Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, après avoir pris son Death Note et sa liste. En effet, il avait jeté en catastrophe l'objet dans sa valise, avant de s'enfuir de chez lui.

 **-Alors, qui va mourir, aujourd'hui? Qui va céder à tes caprices, littéralement?** , demanda Rem, en se préparant un allongé. Elle le regardait toujours tuer les gens, un café à la main. C'était sa passion, le café. Elle était accro. Chaque jours, elle en buvait entre huit et vingt-deux.

 **-Et bien, Quentin Yaulau pour m'avoir frappé, Battisstteu Joèleu pour m'avoir insulté, Juston Babeur-est-ce vraiment la peine de donner une raison?-...**

À chaque personne qu'il marquait dans son cahier, il donnait une mort...insolite comme:

 **-XXXXX XXXXXXXXXX meurt en s'étouffant avec sa corde à sauter Barbie, XXXXXX XXX meurt en tombant de sa balançoire...**

 **-Tu est encore en train de tuer?** , questionna une voix.

 **-Ma liste comporte 314 159 personnes sur ma liste, et j'ai déjà fait un quart** , expliqua J.

 **-Il te reste donc** **235 619,25** **personnes à éliminer** , calcula instantanément D.

J acquiesça en hochant de la tête, et pendant une heure, il continua de noter les noms de sa liste, en leur promettant une mort douloureuse ou comique, selon ses envies. Il aimait contrôler. Il aimait avoir le pouvoir. Oui, être capable d'arrêter la vie de quelqu'un par simple et pur caprice était jouissif.

Il marqua un nom de plus dans son Death Note, le dernier de la journée. Oui, il aimait avoir ce pouvoir. Il tenait le monde entier en otage. Personne n'était à l'abri de son pouvoir. Il leur était supérieur. Il contrôlait tout. Il était...un dieu. Non, le Dieu. Le seul, l'unique, c'était lui.

Il observa D pendant quelques instants. Mais, au bout de dix minutes environ, J resta assis, un air stupéfait sur son visage. Il était tellement surpris qu'il en laissa tomber son cahier, qui resta ouvert à la dernière page utilisée.

D observa l'objet d'assassin, et après l'avoir regardé, il regarda J, abasourdi, sans même penser à le cacher.

En quelques secondes, le détective de renommée mondiale se retrouva sur Julio, lui-même à terre, écrasé par le poids de D. L'avant-bras de celui-ci était positionné sur la gorge de l'autre, et ils se regardaient, avec une lueur de haine dans les yeux.

D'un coup bien placé, J réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de son bourreau, et se leva précipitamment. Ils se jaugèrent du regards, avant que sa voix ne brise le silence:

 **-Pourquoi?! Je ne comprends pas! Ce n'est pas normal!**

Pour la première fois, Julio vit un sourire de la part de l'autre, qui s'exprima:

 **-Allons, J, tu es Kira. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te donner mon vrai nom?**

* * *

Et ça y est, ce chapitre est terminé! J'ose espérer qu'il vous aura plu!

 ** _Cette fiction étant terminée, je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans le chapitre 13 que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**


	11. Décès

**_Cette fiction étant terminée, je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans le chapitre 13 que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**

Coucou tout l'monde! Avant de répondre aux reviews, j'ai quelques trucs à dire!

 **How to say it I:** J'ai décidé de poster un chapitre par semaine, le dimanche, à partir de la fin de cette Fan fiction que je termine aujourd'hui!

 **How to say it II:** J'ai déjà fait quelques chapitres de ma nouvelle fiction, vous aurez donc le premier le dimanche 28!

 **Lawlightpowa** : Et bien justement, c'est ce que je voulais vous faire croire: que Julio et D s'entendent plus ou moins bien, et qu'au fond ils sont amis. Et bien non!

 **Lawlightfauxrve:** Content que tu suive ma fiction avec autant d'intérêt et d'enthousiasme! Et oui, j'avais remarqué! Je le suis aussi, mais je pense que c'est établi depuis longtemps!

Anonyme: Merci beaucoup d'être fan de ce que j'écris! La fin arrive dans 2 chapitres en comptant celui-ci(12 au total)!

 **Yau l'eau:**  
Je me répète, je sais, mais je suis enchanté de voir que mes écrits plaisent!  
Personnellement, je trouve ça normal et franchement pas compliqué de répondre à ceux qui prennent le temps de venir voir et de commenter l'histoire. Donc je le fais. Ouais.  
Je HAIS sérieusement les fictions avec un résumé du genre " **l n'arive pas a resoudre une afaire que va til se passer resumé un peu nul mais vener lire quand meme premiere fiction soyer indulgant reviews** " donc je fais gaffe!  
Je fais attention à ça aussi, parce que je suis le premier à râler quand il y a masse de fautes, surtout quand elles sont simples!

En effet, il ne font jamais la même longueur, mais je suis en train de m'améliorer avec le temps: on ne passe plus de 1542 mots à 774!  
Je sais, c'est pour ça que je relie mes chapitres régulièrement pour en trouver et les corriger de suite!

Et surtout, SURTOUT(ça y est, je me mets à écrire plusieurs fois le même mot!), ne t'inquiète pas, il faut apprendre de ses erreurs et un reviewer est souvent plus apte à nous les pointer du doigt(après tout, c'est bien connu: on voit mieux les fautes des autres que les siennes!). Bon, et bien je te remercie encore une fois pour ta critique, et bon chapitre!

* * *

Julio fonça sur D, le poing armé, et prêt à frapper. Il tenta de porter un coup dont l'autre se souviendrait pour le restant de sa vie, mais échoua lorsque l'Anti-Kira se retourna et lui décocha un coup de pied dans le ventre, le propulsant à terre. Il se releva et s'éloigna de quelques pas, afin d'avoir une distance de sécurité.

Il écumait. Il écumait de rage, et cela se voyait à ses yeux et son rictus de fureur, collé à ses lèvres. Il s'était fait dupé! Encore! Il ne s'était même pas douté qu'il pouvait y avoir un quelconque faux-nom! J se trouvait stupide, tellement stupide! Si bête comparé à son ennemi!

Mais que faire? Malgré sa naïveté, J avait parfaitement compris qu'il ne pouvait pas battre l'autre, que ce soit au corps à corps, ou en usant de la ruse. Et il ne pouvait pas saisir le Death Note, prendre le stylo dans sa poche arrière droite, ouvrir le cahier et marquer le nom de D à l'intérieur sans que celui-ci ai le temps de parcourir la distance qui les séparait et de lui asséner quelques coups bien placés!

Mais attendez... Il ne connaissait même pas son nom! Mais quel crétin! Il n'y avait même pas pensé! Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Death note, situé à ses pieds. Il était encore ouvert! Peut-être aurait-il le temps de saisir le cahier et de le menacer! Mais comment? Prendre son stylo dans sa poche? 3 secondes... Le Death Note? 5 secondes... Le temps de prononcer les menaces, et le tout durait une douzaine de secondes. C'était beaucoup trop! Quelques pas uniquement les séparait!

L'air résolu, il demanda à l'autre:

 **-Tu vas m'arrêter maintenant, n'est-ce pas?**

 **-Tu viens de faire une tentative de meurtre et tu oses me demander ça?** , répondit-il.

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

 **-Les mains derrière le dos, Kira. Je t'arrête pour meurtre de masse. Oh, et donne moi le cahier.**

La main droite derrière le dos, il se pencha et ramassa le cahier. Tout en le faisant, il questionna:

 **-Et toi? Tu va te faire arrêter aussi pour avoir collaboré avec moi, non?**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je n'aurais qu'à dire que c'était une tactique pour m'infiltrer et récolter des informations. De plus, personne n'est censé savoir cela** , expliqua-t-il.

Tout se passa très vite: J saisit le stylo de sa main libre et l'apposa sur le cahier, tout en affirmant:

 **-Rem, j'accepte le Marché. Donne-moi tes yeux de Dieu de la Mort.**

Comprenant le danger auquel il était exposé, D profita du fait que la Reine-qui par ailleurs n'était même pas au courant qu'ils logeaient ici-passait par là en raison du bruit qu'ils faisaient, la saisit et lui fit une clé de bras en menaçant:

 **-Commence à marquer mon nom et je te jure qu'elle meure. Des innocents passaient plus ou moins, mais la mort d'une Chef d'État ne sera pas toléré.**

Les deux étaient dans une impasse et se jaugeaient du regard, mais Rem ne s'en souciait plus. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur la souveraine, avec un étrange sentiment ressemblant fortement à de l'amour lui traversant l'esprit. Mais les règles étaient strictes: un amour entre humain et Dieu de La Mort était impossible, d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait voir Rem. Mais c'était un magnifique et immédiat coup de foudre. Et ça c'était beau. Ouais.

Mais savoir que sa dulcinée avait de fortes chances de mourir la mettait dans un état de détresse et de rage qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

Ne réfléchissant plus, elle saisit son cahier, et marqua son nom, ne voulant plus la voir souffrir.

J et D se regardaient encore, se demandant encore ce qui allait se passer, quand soudain, la Reine s'écroula.

Elle fut rapidement suivi de D qui en s'écrasant, expliqua:

 **-Elle est inconsciente...**

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, et il ne bougea plus. Après vérification de son pouls, le verdict était sans appel: D était mort.

Ahuri, il remarqua Rem, son Death Note ouvert, en train de fixer la Reine, qui murmurait des choses du genre:

 **-Notre amour est impossible...**

J s'approcha du cadavre de son ancien ennemi, et d'un air lugubre et supérieur, il prononça:

 **-Au revoir, Beyond Birthday.**

* * *

Je sais que vous vous y attendiez. NE MENTEZ PAS! Nan, sans rire, on approche de la fin!

 ** _Cette fiction étant terminée, je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans le chapitre 13 que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**


	12. La Fin

**_Cette fiction étant terminée, je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans le chapitre 13 que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**

Coucou tout l'monde! Et bien ça y est, c'est la fin de cette première fiction! J'ose espérer que ce dernier chapitre ridiculement ridicule vous plaira!

 _ **Je répondrai aux reviews du chapitre 10, 11 et 12 au chapitre suivant qui ne sera pas la suite de l'histoire, mais bien un chapitre de réponses!**_

* * *

 **-Maintenant que D est mort, il ne va plus rien se passer d'intéressant, n'est-ce pas?**

Kira sourit, amusé par le comportement du Dieu de la Mort. Il répondit:

 **-Détrompe-toi, Rem, car maintenant, tu vas assister à la création d'un monde nouveau!**

Aujourd'hui, il s'était motivé, et il écrirait le plus de noms possible venant de sa liste. Il était tellement excité qu'il avait même fait un planning qu'il avait accroché au mur:

 _ **8-10h:**_ _personnes m'ayant frappés(ex: José de la compta)_

 _ **10 minutes de pause(une bonne pause donuts)**_

 _ **10h10-12h:**_ _personnes m'ayant insultés(ex: José de la compta. Connard)_

 _ **15 minutes de pause(un bon appétit)**_

 _ **12h15-15h:**_ _personnes désagréables(ex: José de la cafèt')_

 _ **1h de pause(regarder "The Big-Bang Theory")**_

 _ **16-20h:**_ _politiciens, terroristes, gens que je n'aime pas(ex: José)_

 _ **1h de pause(regarder la suite de "The Big-Bang Theory")**_

 _ **21-23h59:**_ _Autre(ex: le père de José)_

 **-José va le regretter! J'ai hésité à démissionner de ce job à cause de lui!** , se plaignit-il. **Heureusement qu'il paie bien! Mais ma vie va changer aujourd'hui, avec ce magnifique planning que même Sheldon Cooper m'envierait!**

Rem soupira. Quelques jours plus tôt(juste après la mort de Beyond Birthday, précisément), elle lui avait dit qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de gagner de l'argent. En vain.

 _ **"-Menace quelqu'un de riche de le tuer lui et toute sa famille s'il ne te donne pas d'argents,**_ _avait-elle tentée._

 _ **-Non mais ça va pas?!**_ _,avait-il hurlé._ _ **C'est honteux et immoral de faire du chantage! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?**_

 _En revanche, Rem détestait qu'on lui crie dessus, aussi elle répliqua sèchement:_

 _ **-Je déteste prendre le métro! C'est horriblement sale, il y a beaucoup de monde et ça pue!**_ _, argumenta-t-elle._ _ **Et selon nos lois, je n'ai pas le droit de te lâcher d'une semelle!**_ _, dit-elle en faisant référence aux règles qui régissaient le monde des Dieux de la Mort._ _ **Et tu penses peut-être que tuer des personnes innocentes, c'est mieux, peut-être? Prends le petit Kévin qui a perdu son papa parce qu'il t'avait mordu, penses-tu qu'il n'en souffre pas?**_

 _ **-Bah si, mais son papa m'a mordu."**_

L'essentiel de leur conversation était totalement stupide, en fait. Mais J avait décidé qu'elle et lui resteraient aux Buckingham Palace, mais qu'il se trouverait un petit boulot. Rem lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait besoin d'argent. Peut-être pour un gros projet? Il l'avait regardé quelques secondes comme si elle était folle, et lui avait répliqué que " **ne pas travailler, c'était la honte**." Ouais, mieux valait se faire victimiser par José de la compta, c'était clair.

Bref, J se mit au travail. Un nom après l'autre, un épisode de _The Big-Bang Theory_ après l'autre.

 _-Prends ça, José!_ , pensait-il.

Il inscrivait plusieurs personnes par minutes, et avait des crampes régulièrement.

Une fois, une plus forte que les autres le contraignit à s'arrêter. Décidant de prendre une pause bien méritée à son goût, il posa le stylo dans le Death Note pour ne pas perdre sa page, ferma le cahier d'assassin et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé de luxe.

Il saisit la télécommande, zappa sur quelques centaines de chaînes, mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Il chercha donc quelques heures dans la collection de films de sa suite. En revanche, si il y avait quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait lui reprocher, c'était d'avoir de très bons goûts dans l'univers cinématographique.

 _-Bon, je n'en regarde qu'un. Oh,_ _ **Matrix**_ _! Je vais regarder celui-là et m'y remettre. Allez! Oh! Ne me dites pas que ce sont les éditions spéciales des meilleurs films de John Carpenter,_ _ **New York 1997**_ _,_ _ **Le Prince des Ténèbres**_ _,_ _ **Invasion Los-Angeles et Fog**_ _?! Je prends les quatre, ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps! Waw, est-ce que c'est la Trilogie Blood and Ice-cream composée de_ _ **Shaun of the Dead**_ _,_ _ **Hot Fuzz**_ _et_ _ **The World's End**_ _ainsi que la quadrilogie Alien? Alors, je regarde les deux premiers de chaque! Attends, est-ce que c'est_ _ **Le Fils du Mask**_ _?! Mais quand est-ce que les serviteurs se rebellent?_

Ainsi, Kira commença son Marathon Cinématographique à 08:12 pour finir vers 20h.

Il retourna aux étagères de _Blu-Ray_ afin de reposer les **putains de chefs-d'œuvre** , comme il aimait les appeler, et juste avant de retourner tuer, il vit **The Mask** , l'original.

Il décida de conclure son Marathon avec ce film, qu'il jugeait comme le plus drôle de tout les temps.

Mais alors que Stanley Ipkiss faisait le gag le plus drôle du film au goût de Kira, celui-ci ressentit une intense douleur à la poitrine. Tentant tant bien que ma de se relever, il s'écroula de nouveau, pour ne jamais se relever.

Julio Nailemaissi mourut d'un crise cardiaque provoquée par le fou rire d'un gag du film **The Mask** , le jour censé améliorer sa vie à 21h34. Sur sa liste, le nom suivant le narguait: José Spéré.

 **-Est-ce que je suis obligé de dire MDR?** , demanda Rem, l'unique témoin, à la Reine.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé! Je suis très satisfait d'avoir autant de réaction en deux semaines, merci!

Sinon, comme dit précédemment, je travaille sur une fiction où j'ai déjà fait quelques chapitres, le premier arrivant dimanche 28!

En espérant que suivre cette fiction vous ai plu, au revoir!

 _ **Je répondrai aux reviews du chapitre 10, 11 et 12 au chapitre suivant qui ne sera pas la suite de l'histoire, mais bien un chapitre de réponses!**_

 ** _Cette fiction étant terminée, je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans le chapitre 13 que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**


	13. Remerciements

**_Je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans ce chapitre que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!_**

Coucou tout l'monde! Alors déjà, un grand **MERCI** à tout le monde, parce qu'à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, je suis à 36 reviews et 345 vues alors que cette fiction a été créé le 2 aoûts, il y a exactement 21 jours. Sérieusement, je ne pensais absolument pas que ça aille si vite!

Je me souviens parfaitement qu'une dizaine de minutes après l'avoir posté, j'avais 4 vues et 1 review de **lauryne1225** , que je remercie grandement pour m'avoir encouragé pour continuer!

Et puis au fil du temps, j'ai commencé à avoir de plus en plus de personnes qui venait lire ma fiction, et aujourd'hui, j'en suis là grâce à vous!

Bref, je vous ai assez fait poireauter, je vais vous répondre:

 _ **Chapitre 10** :_

 **S Ryusaki:** Mon but était de vous faire croire que c'était son vrai nom, et c'est tellement...déconcertant qu'on y crois! Du moins, sur papier. Mais je vois que ça marche et ça me fait plaisir que tu accroches à ma fiction!

 _ **Chapitre 11:**_

 **S Ryusaki:** Tu t'y attendais, ou pas? La réponse est non! Mais j'étais sûr que ça vous surprendrai, la mort de Beyond!

 **Lawlightfauxrve:** Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Beyond Birthday, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu l'intégrer à mon histoire. Mais ça, vous ne pouviez pas le deviner: même dans la description de ma fiction en dessous du résumé il y a juste marqué comme personnage " **OC"**.

 **Anonyme:** Je suis vraiment satisfait que mon travail te plaise, ainsi que les personnages que j'intègre dedans.

 **Lawlightpowa:** Je sais, mais bon, comme dans le manga, le principal antagoniste meurt!

 **Yau l'eau:** Oui, j'ai voulu que dans cette situation délicate, qui, comme tu l'a dis, a du suspense parce que d'un côté, le héros meurt, mais de l'autre c'est BB et il n'y a plus de Justice, il y ai de l'humour, d'où le fait qu'un Dieu de la Mort aime une simple humaine!

 _ **Chapitre 12:**_

 **Lawlightfauxrve:** C'est dingue, je pensais la même chose! Plus personne ne connaît la base des films, les bons films: maintenant, Jurassic World est considéré comme un excellent film par les spectateurs, alors qu'il est juste mauvais! J'ai mis quelques exemples de base pour inciter les lecteurs à aller voir ces films!

 **Anonyme:** Je sais plus exactement d'où vient ce "José de la compta", mais je crois que je l'ai pris d'une vidéo d'Amixem!

 **Lawlightpowa:** J'étais sûr que ça vous plairait quand je l'ai ajouté!

 **Yau l'eau:** Très satisfait que ma fiction t'ai plu, et j'espère que tu continuera à suivre les autres!

 _ **Chapitre 13(celui-ci):**_

 **S Ryusaki:** Oui, je te conseille vraiment ce livre de qua-li-tay! Et c'est moi qui te remercie de donner ton avis et tes pensées! Et je pense que c'est la moindre des choses d'y répondre et idem pour le MP!

 **Yau l'eau:** Hey! Pas de problèmes, ne t'excuse pas d'avoir pris du repos! Pour ce genre de chapitres, je fais ce que personnellement j'ai envie de voir. Quand je lis un One Shot avec 25 reviews par exemple et que l'auteur ne fait rien... J'avoue que c'est un peu décevant. Donc je préfère prendre le temps de faire un chapitre spécial réponses, parce qu'après tout, je pense m'être engagé envers vous au moment où j'ai publié ma fiction. Si tu ne veux pas répondre, tu la gardes pour toi! Du moins, c'est mon avis! Et j'espère que ma nouvelle fiction te plaira!

 **Lawlightpowa:** Très bien et toi? Content que tu sois content, je me contenterai d'attendre la rentrée(qui est demain pour moi, je suis dans le privée)!

 **Kikoudu1234:** Je vous le dis, ne vous excusez pas d'être partis en vacances, je veux pas avoir l'impression d'être quelqu'un à qui on doit toujours prévenir de nos faits et geste :p J'ose espéré(ça vous rappelle personne?^^)que la nouvelle te plaira encore plus-l espoir fait vivre!-! Et mes amis me considèrent comme super sympa, donc ça doit être vrai ;)

 **Anonyme:** Ah, le fameux correcteur... Si il nous laissait le choix de modifier le mot ou pas, ce serait mieux!

Bref, merci à **lauryne1225,** à **l'anonyme,** à **kikoudu1234,** à **S Ryusaki,** à **Lawlightfauxrve,** à **Lawlightpowa** et à **Yau l'eau** de m'avoir suivi comme ça tout ce temps et également à **Lawlightpowa** ainsi que **Lacka** d'avoir ajouté ma fiction à leurs favoris!

 _ **Je répondrai aux nouvelles reviews s'il y en a dans ce chapitre que je mettrais régulièrement à jour!**_


End file.
